Cynders legacy
by the flaming dragons
Summary: Hey guys back again with a new story but same setting. Cynder needs help forgeting her past
1. Chapter 1

Cynders legacy (after dotd)

I woke up to see spyro missing, i found him bleeding next to a tree. Spyro tryed to move but falled back down "spyro i will find you a red cristal just stay there".

Spyros alive for now i thought while searching for some gem, "there!" I raced to the gem, i picked it up and raced to spyro, "cynder is that you?" He coughed a few time.

I walked to him then he noticed the gem "is that ..." "yes, here take it" i passed spyro the gem, the magical essences flowed into his scales after i lay down next to spyro.

"Cynder?" Spyro looked at the sky "yes spyro" i looked at him worried on what he would say. "I heard you before when we were at the core of the world" i was still normal until "i love you cynder".

I was shocked for a minute "i love you too spyro" spyro kisses me on the head and started to rub my neck, i purred silently when i realized he stopped.

"Why did you stop" i said sadly "if we are going to last as a couple" he looks at me with worry "whats the problem" "theres this girl who will kill for me" my eyes widen.

"Dont worry i wont leave you for this girl cynder" he started to rub my neck again, i still worry for spyro and i having to deal with this girl.

"Cynder im here for you if you need me" i fall asleep in spyros arms.

When i wake i noticed that spyro had tryed to walk "spyro!" I ran to spyro, scanning his body he had a massive cut on his foreleg. Spyro crawled to the tree.

"Cynder get help from that village" spyro pointed, i nod and flew away fast when i reached the village i yelled "help me please spyros injured", a few moles follow me to spyro.

"Spyro i brang help just dont move" i said running to spyro, spyro looked behind me and saw the moles inspecting him, he showed his forearms and caught them by surprise.

an hour later:

Spyro was sleeping i had my head on his shoulder, thinking about how to get to warfang. Spyro wakes and felt my head on his shoulder "finally your awake".

"You should really get some sleep cynder" spyro wrapped his wing around me, "well i guess your right" i kiss spyro on the lips and slowly fell asleep.

I wake to a near dead dragon "please spare me" i realized that he was talking to me "why would i do that" i slit the dragons throat.

I waked up so fast, i slowly started to cry silently "whats wrong cyn" "nothing" i lied spyro knew i lied "cynder you dont need to lie you can tell me", "its just im having dreams about my past".

Spyro hugged me and said "its not your fault cynder" i nodded still crying "what if everyone hates me" spyro lifted his claw to my cheek getting rid of my tears.

"If anyone trys to hurt you i will be there" i smile "thats the happy smile i like", i cheer up and kiss spyro then say "thank you this is why i love you".

Spyro hugged me, he gave me a necklace "whats this?" I ask surprised "well i was going to give it to you before you left" i cryed tears of joy, spyro knew i liked it.

12 hours later

Spyro tapped my shoulder trying to wake me, "morning handsome" "morning cyn" i opened my eyes and started to stretch out, spyro got up to start flying "come on follow me".

"Where are we going spyro" "warfang unless you want to freeze thats fine" i follow spyro to warfang, "i cant wait to rest in a bed for once" spyro nodded and we both saw a repaired warfang.

As we approached the gate, we were being aimed at by cheetahs "it just us spyro and cynder" spyro said carefully, i see a familiar face it was terrador "open the gate".

"Spyro we thought we lost you" "yes its nice to see you too terrador" spyro said sarcastically, "just one thing do you have rooms we can rest in" i nudged spyro "oh i see but before you might check the dinning hall".

"Why?" "There are dragons your age there" spyro and i were shocked at the news, all three of us walked to the dinning hall there were 7 dragons, spyro sighed.

"Hey handsome" "ember i told you i dont like you" i kissed spyro "this is my..." "GIRLFRIEND" ember slashed me also throwing me across the room "she isnt my girlfriend shes my mate so back off".

The last thing i hear is "why did you pick this BITCH over me spyro" "because I love her not you". I awoke slowly on a bed with spyro hugging me tight, "cynder are you alright?" "Yeah what happened spyro" "you got hurt really badly, so i let nothing else happen to you".

"I heard you before I blacked out spyro" "so you heard ember call you a" i nodded "now you see what i mean about ember" there was a knock on the door.

It was ember "ember go away" "i give you 1 chance spyro" spyro opens the door for ember to see inside, "i said LEAVE NOW" spyro yelled at ember enough to scare her away.

I was really shocked spyro could be scary, "im worried about our future spyro" i said giving a scared look "dont worry cyn it'll be fine, come on lets go somewhere".

I tryed moving but failed to even move a hand then after spyro knew i would be in pain if i moved "ok lets go tommorow", spyro layed down next to me "i just want to know its ok for us in the future.

"Cynder dont be worried about anything" i kissed his cheek "thank you spyro" i move my wing around him dragging him in for a kiss, it was a long passionate kiss.

1 hour later

I cant get any rest knowing that ember is planning something, "cynder?" I jumped up then back down because of the injuries "what are you doing cyn" spyro asked.

"Nothing just get any sleep" spyro moved closer to me and hugged me without touching my wound and stopped "you hungry cyn" i nod once, spyro got out to of bed "be right back soon".


	2. Chapter 2

Cynders legacy part 2

Spyro opens the door to see ember tail blade to my throat, i was scared of ember "Ember dont or else" spyro put his tail blade to his throat. Ember backed off "are you hurt cynder".

"No still shocked but fine" "spyro i told you that you have one chance to pick me over the terror of skies" spyro was so angry that his scales were turning black i told ember to get out quickly.

Ember ran out, i got up walking to spyro "im here spyro" i kiss him on the lips to calm him, his scales turned back to the purple "cynder i was just so angry I'm sorry" "dont be spyro".

"If it you didnt come in i would be dead, you did the right thing spyro" i said while hugging him "i know something we can do about ember" "what is that?" "Restraining order".

10 hours later

We woke up to see embers tail to my neck again "dont you even dare cynder" i moved my arm to wake spyro, "what is it" he turns to me "ember that is it" spyro got up and started to slash ember.

When he was finished her left wing was a loss, "now get out or else" ember ran away "lets go get the restraning order" i said getting up to start walking. I was afraid if ember tryed another assassination of me then i started to cry, spyro came to me and wiping my tears away cheering me up on the way to the town hall.

When we got there and got the stuff we needed to keep ember away from us,

"Thats it if ember goes near me or you she will be throwed into a dungeon" i smile and walk to the temple with spyro following me, we run into ember she trys to swipe me but she gets knocked out by a mole "thank you guard can you lock her up for us" i say calmly.

"Whys that" "she broke a Restraining order on us" spyro says happily more then what i have ever seen him, after the guards dragged ember away i say "do you wanna meet the other dragons" he nods and spread his wings.

When we reached the temple terrador was standing there worried "do you two know where ember is?" "She broke a restraning order" terrador knew where she was but asked "who's restraning order did she break" "ours" "whys did you get one spyro?".

Spyro explanes spyro kissed me making me calm down, "we're going to relax now for a while" terrador nods and we walk off, soon we run into the room where all the dragons are.

"Hello everyone" i say walking with spyro "you're not welcome here demon" i started to get angry by the dragon that called me a demon "hey you got a problem buddy" spyro says defending me "yeah her!".

"She may have done some horrible things but shes different" spyro wraps his wing around me making sure i dont cry from the dragons that hated me, "what you doing shes murdered millions of people including dragons why defend her" "i love her and nothing can change that so back off".

2 hours later

I was in our room crying in our bed, spyro next to me "leave me alone spyro" "no" he was really worried for me, he wrapped me with his wings "spyro promise me you wont leave me" he looks into my eyes "i promise cynder now lets get your smile back" i smiled.

"We should get some rest spyro" i notice him lost in my eyes, i snap my finger and spyro snaps out of his trance "huh what" i sigh "what?" He looks at me with a confused look "i think we should get some rest especially you".

"Just one thing cynder i want you to have this" he hands me a key "whats this for?" I looks at my shackles, "you can take them off cynder" i unlock my shackles and pull them off.

"Thank you spyro" i kiss him on the lips, it was a long passionate kiss "now let's rest before i fall asleep on the floor" he gets in the bed with me following "tomorrow morning lets go somewhere" i said while also getting in the bed.

I crawled to spyro and as i fell asleep he put me in his arms. As i woke there was a strange shadow dragon at the door, knocking a few times before stopping "spyro wake up someones at the door".

Spyro went to the door and unlocked it, "come in" "thank you i just want you two to know the midsummer festival is on Wednesday night" then the shadow dragon leaves, "whats this midsummer festival?" Spyro shrugged "I'm just gonna find out what this festival is cynder".

A few minutes later!

Spyro walks in the door worried about something "what is it spyro?" He just sits next to me "that festival is where the dragoness picks the dragon to be their mate" "so?" He looks at me "Ember got released today", i was in shock spyro was really worried.

Wednesday night

"Spyro you coming with me to the festival" spyro nodded and followed me

"Spyro can i ask you a question?" "Of course cynder", when we reached the entrance i asked "spyro i want to be your mate" "yes i would be a idiot if i didn't" i was crying tears of joy, spyro was also crying.

Terrador walked up to us with the other gaurdians "spyro, cynder whats wrong?" "Nothing at all they're just tears of joy terrador" "oh so you two are mates now" i nod spyro shortly after "well im gonna go enjoy the festivities".

We headed to the quiet spot of the festival "spyro!" "What cynder?" I point to a familiar pink dragon staring at us, i get up to walk away but i got grabbed by spyro.

I went back down onto the ground next to spyro "cynder you know we cant hide from her she will find us ever way" i sigh and lay down "i just want a night to ourselves", spyro kisses me on the neck avoiding where the dead scales are "there is one place i know come on cynder" "spyro you do remember my wing right?" He nods and picks me up onto his back.

He started to fly with me on his back "comfortable back there" i just nodded and ask "where are we going spyro?" "You'll find out soon cynder" he knew i didnt like secrets, i move my head on top of his, we started to land all of a sudden i fall off spyro and land on my broken wing.

Spyro walked up to me picking me up onto his back again "you alright cyn" i tryed to move my arm a little but had a jolt of pain making me bite spyro "sorry spyro!" "Just dont move and it won't hurt" i nodded in agreement also a little confused why I was injured, i look down and there is a spike like object in my leg.

"Spyro land please" he just lands and looks at me, he puts me down on the grass "whats wrong cynder" i roll over for him to see the object, he puts his paw in my mouth "ok im going to pull this out just bite if it hurts" i barely nod, he slowly pulls the object out of my leg, then he finishes it up with a red gem i destroyed it faster then i ever did when the war was on.

I slowly stand and stumbled a few times before standing fully, "is this it?" Spyro nods "yeah like it?" I was just so amazed by the scene "like it? I love it spyro" he lets me put my head next on his neck.

"Spyro?" "Yes cynder?" I look at him confused "that wasn't me spyro" as i say that ember jumps onto spyro and kisses him, i pounce at her only to be stoped by flames which got frozen by spyro, ember goes for another kiss spyro moved his head so she would kiss the ground.

I kick ember off then spyro walks to ember and puts his tail blade to her neck "if i wasn't the purple dragon i would kill you" "so back off ember" i hiss at ember "maybe you should cynder" ember shows a fake ring to me, spyro whispers in my ear "dont trust her" i just nod in approval "i never do" i lunge at ember but i just fell to the floor.

A few hours later

I wake and look at my surroundings carefully, i see spyro and terrador chatting spyro was also looking at me crying " "s...spyro" i look at my self there were shackles on me, i noticed they were malefor's shackles spyro walks up to me and hugs me knowing i was awake "sorry cynder we needed them for the autopsy" i just kiss him while he gets my shackles off once more.

"Cynder ember is dead when she knocked you out i did something i was not proud of" "don't worry spyro you did it to protect me" i hug my mate that was the signal to terrador to go, "you had no control spyro so dont blame yourself of something that you didn't do". Spyro lifted his tail blade to his neck "whats the point of living now".

I grabbed his tail blade so i could move it "you still have me spyro" i said crying "so dont do that again, i don't want to be alone spyro" when i looked spyro in the eyes, he just nodded and kissed me over and over again, i sat there with spyro stuck in a trance of the future.

I layed down to sleep cause i was tired "cynder i nice dragon you should meet tomorrow" i nod and fell asleep next to my true love


	3. Chapter 3

Cynders legacy part 3

Hey guys sorry about the long wait time for my story schedule has been tight.

I wake next to spyro who is sitting on the bed, his scales were darker "spyro what are you doing" he just turned to me with a horrified look on his face, "whats wrong spyro?" He just passes me a note.

"Spyro meet me in the garden tonight by a secret lover" "the hell is this" i tapped his shoulder, "it cant be, how?" I sigh looking at spyro who was sitting still on the bed again.

"Cynder?" "Yeah spyro?" I knew it was something bad "im going to deal with ember if im not back in a few minutes go to the guardians" i nod and kiss spyro on the lips, spyro walks out.

Terrador walked back in "whats spyro doing cynder?" I get up passing him the letter "its just ember shes alive and wants to kill me" terrador knew where i was getting at and sat beside me "why does she want to do that to you cynder" "shes a crazy person if spyro is dating or living with a dragoness" his eyes widened "you mean that pink dragoness in the garden" i nodded.

"We need to go stop ember cynder" "ok you lead" we both flew out, i found someone dragging spyros unconscious body across the garden, "there she is terrador" he goes to the purple dragons unconscious body also knocking out ember "I'll carry spyro terrador" i head off.

1 hour later

Spyro woke up slowly then he sees me worried for him "whats wrong cyn are you ok?" I look at him smiling "i am now and dont worry about ember anymore spyro" "why?" I point to a tower with no places to escape, spyro laughed at the tower.

"We can also continue with our lifes now spyro" i stared at spyros eyes with him looking at mine, "im so happy that ember is no longer bothering us anytime soon".

"Spyro do think you should see sparx? we haven't seen him in weeks" "yeah but first come here" i lay down next to spyro facing him "i wanna have hatchlings cynder" "yes spyro i knew from the day we started to date that you would ask me that" he smiled when i responded.

Spyro was tired but was resisting to sleep, i lick his cheek "you should get some rest spyro" i say closing my eyes "cyn""huh?" "Its the start of the mating season".

10 days later

I wake in a dark room at one side there was a cage the other side a door, there were shadows coming closer to the door one was looking like a body, the other was a dragoness.

Then the shadow comes in the room with a unconscious body in the dragoness's hands, "Ember dont do this please" "NO! Spyro will love me ether way" i feel something sharp stab me, embers tail blade "when has he ever returned any love back".

"Your right! What have i done" ember runs to me and unties me from the chair i was stuck in "take spyro and leave before i change my mind".

I ran out, spyro on my back the damage ember had done was a deep cut on my side blood gushing out of it and then everything turns to black.

"Long time no see young dragon" i lift my head, checking my surroundings "ignitus why am i here" ignitus walks out the shadows towards me "you are here because theres a new evil" "how i thought spyro killed all evil?" Everything began to disappear "just dont worry for now just warn spyr...".

I awoke to the sound of flying in front of me, a dragon picked me and spyro up and ran to the temple, in the door terrador was waiting for any sign of a dragons then i fall unconscious.

I woke in the infurmary resting on a bed next to spyro who was awake. Spyro glances at me with a worried but grateful look on his face, "cynder?" I just replied with a 'huh' spyro grabbed my arm that wasnt injured and gave me a passionate kiss.

Sorry for the short chapter guys WARNING next chapter will have swearing in it. Once again see you next update


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry if i haven't uploaded for a year or so It's just I forgot my gmail account

I will be using another account and thanks for waiting for me, The new account will be The New blazing dragons, The account is right here  
u/7298318/the-new-blazing-dragons


End file.
